Bad Janet
Bad Janet is a character in The Good Place and is played by D'Arcy Carden. History Bad Janet is a sentient database for The Bad Place (presumably) created by "the Makers of Light, Darkness, and Everything", much like her Good Place counterpart. Janet is able to instantly appear to anyone's side when they call her name. Uses Bad Janet is used primarily as a personal assistant by the Eternal Beings of The Bad Place. Most people summon her by saying 'Bad Janet'. She is able to retrieve/create any object requested for instantly. However, Bad Janet will only summon items for Architects. She will not help any bad place humans in any way. Janet also doubles as an accessible database, as she reportedly has all the knowledge of the universe. Personality Bad Janet by default is rude, offensive and possesses a very antisocial attitude towards others. When asked a question, she usually responds with an insult and no help at all then disappears. She is also prone to fart on people at random times and will randomly insult whoever she comes across, especially humans and Michael. Purpose Upon first meeting, Tahani questions the very point of a Bad Janet, and even Michael doesn't know what purpose a Bad Janet is supposed to have. From what we know about Janets in general, one purpose can be inferred: a Bad Janet can operate the train (and presumably does, to bring Shawn, Trevor, and the rest of the Bad Place crew to Neighborhood 12358W). Another potential purpose of Bad Janets is suggested by the fact that when Good Janet glitches, strange things happen to the neighborhood around her. It is possible that Bad Janets may torment the residents of their neighborhoods by bringing about such effects deliberately. It is also known that Good Janet constructs and runs Good Place neighborhoods. It can be assumed Bad Janet does the same for Bad Place neighborhoods. Both Bad Janets and Good Janets can function as a walkie-talkie so they are useful for talking to someone in the Bad Place. Trivia * Even though Bad Janet is out of her own neighborhood, she can still travel between Neighborhood 12358W and her Void, though in the same episode it appears that Good Janet cannot travel between her Void and The Medium Place. This may mean that a Janet's powers are restricted to a realm (i.e., Good Place, Medium Place, Bad Place), rather than a specific neighborhood. If so, it is a clue that Neighborhood 12358W is part of The Bad Place, and also that The Medium Place really is separate from it. * Her void is white and is filled with supposedly "bad" items including monster trucks, literal garbage, missiles, etc. Her "search bar" is an mid-2000s computer that often crashes and produces errors *It is unknown how many Bad Janets have appeared as many appearances have no connection with each other, but none have interacted to prove that they are different Janets. However, in Chapter 43, when describing the marbleization of Janet, Bad Janet did state that another Bad Janet distracted Eleanor while she switched places with Janet. * Normally Bad Janet's head will melt if she tries to impersonate Good Janet, but Shawn rebooted one instance of Bad Janet "like, forty million times sic" and she was then able to do so. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Janets Category:Afterlife Characters Category:Bad Place Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Villains